


Down the rabbit hole

by XenieS



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7290619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenieS/pseuds/XenieS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Alec is slowly, but steadily falling down the rabbit hole- silver stopwatch, time ticking, tangled in ebony messy curls, turquoise eyes locked with wicked grinning cat-like, shiny sparkles bursting through shattered windows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the rabbit hole

If you were about to ask a stranger, they seemed like complete opposites of each other- spiky, loud, bright Magnus, all laughs and funny clothings, and grumpy deadly-serious Alec tucked in his usual black leather jacket. If you would ask Izzy, though, she could tell you much more interesting stuff- some things are not the way they seem at first glance.  
They met by an accident- even though some Wisemen say that accidents never happen and it is the fate that binds two people together. There are mysteriously beautiful and simultaneously scary beliefs about soulmates that find each other in every possible alternate timeline, with every possible circumstance, anyhow, anytime, anywhere. Alec did not believe in fairytales- a good shadowhunter knows where the truth lies. He did not believe in love at first sight either- there just was something about the annoyingly lustrous warlock that made his heart beat a little bit faster than normal. He knew he should have brushed it off the moment it started- but he did not. One should pay his debts, after all. 

Now Alec is slowly, but steadily falling down the rabbit hole- silver stopwatch, time ticking, tangled in ebony messy curls, turquoise eyes locked with wicked grinning cat-like, shiny sparkles bursting through shattered windows. No one is there to catch him- be there crazy petite Alice with frighteningly beautiful snake whip on her elegant hand, or Mad Hatter, who is ridiculously afraid of ducks and shamelessly perfect- by Alec’s opinion, though. He wonders when did air become so thick and difficult to breathe in- everything seems to be filled with devious smirks, smooth melodious voice and goddamn sandalwood scent. Alec was not physically able to ignore the latter circumstance- after countless hours spent on feverous attempts of scrubbing sticky and surprisingly gentle aroma from his body. He didn’t try again, to be honest- just wrapped himself in Magnus’s scent, like a chain armor against enemies.

It was much easier a couple of months ago- he had Jace, his golden leader boy, perfect in his cruelty and so easy to admire. With his undying desire to shine the brightest in the rays of life, Jace attracted people easily-behaving like moths drawn to a flame, they were slowly destroying themselves in Wayland’s shadow. He did not do it on purpose, though-Jace was simply awful at caring for his family- at least that was the main excuse that Alec found for his parabatai. 

He was not the brightest one of Lightwoods–let it be Izzy who burned with the fire of overwhelming delicacy, or Max with fair hair and absolute kindness that no other person could express, as far as Alec had seen. Even Maryse, strong and proud, never letting emotions slip off that gracious mask she has been wearing for years could pretend to be the light of Lightwoods- the beautiful title conferred to no one yet. Alec had always been blurry- insignificant, being the heir of one of the oldest Shadowhunter dynasties on the contrary. Being called ‘’Maryse’s son’’, he was never meant to be something extraordinary- a good archer with the bow like a continuation of his own body and arrows flying like unspoken sour words usually held inside, perfect son doing whatever parents said, caring big brother counterbalancing Izzy and Jace’s quick temper. 

Alec was always the first one to cover, to steady, to anchor- that was what he got trained for, being the parabatai of the most reckless young Shadowhunter. But usually no one was there to protect him- therefore numerous constellations of scars found their ways on Alec’s body, white and glowing in the moonlight of Magnus’s loft. Magnus planted quick gentle kisses on each of them, murmuring sweet nothings in some weird languages Alec could not make sense of. Sometimes old scars got violently crossed with new ones, itchy and sore, and warlock was numbing the pain with his centuries-old magic that was lethally dangerous with villains, but gentle like the feather with Alec. 

Alec does not care anymore- he has had enough proofs of warlock’s love to feel safe and secure in his arms. For the first time in his life, he feels like a whole world for someone else. Magnus sees the utter wide undiscovered universe in him- promising and enigmatic. Shadowhunter’s heart aches with love and tenderness- and warlock is the only one able to fade this pain with slow kisses and pretty smiles. 

Alec still does not believe in soulmate’s legend. Although he knows one thing for sure- even time, being the most influential power of all imaginable powers, cannot erase their feelings and break them apart. 

‘’Do soulmates exist in your opinion, my precious angel?’’-asks Magnus in amusement once. Alec only smiles shyly and plants a light kiss on his lover’s forehead. He thinks that it does not matter- after all, Magnus and he would find each other in any universe possible. Swear on the Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Since English is not my first language, I am really sorry about all the mistakes I made.  
> This fic was written because of and for my beautiful sweetheart Neuqe. You made me want to write again.


End file.
